Question, Answer
by chounojou
Summary: Kaito menunggu jawaban. Miku memberi jawaban yang salah. For Secret Santa 2016. Yagitarou Arisa-chan, hope you're happy with this Christmas present OwO


" _Aku tidak akan terlambat."_

Kaito menghela napas, memejamkan mata.

" _Akan kubuktikan dengan itu."_

"Haha..." Kaito tertawa lirih, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Kecewa, sekaligus lega. Miku sudah memberinya jawaban. Miku sudah memberinya bukti. Meskipun sakit, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Karena itu, Kaito berdiri, meraih tasnya, berjalan keluar.

 **Question, Answer**

By

 **chounojou**

disclaimer

 **VOCALOID (c) YAMAHA**

 **KAITO** and **Hatsune Miku (c) Crypton Future Media**

" _Kau salah."_

Kaito dan Miku pertama kali bertemu di tahun pertama mereka sebagai siswa SMA. Mereka tidak satu kelas, tapi bergabung dalam klub yang sama. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari hubungan mereka. Berawal dari teman, karena akrab di kegiatan klub, lalu mereka menyadari bahwa mereka punya perasaan pada satu sama lain. Status mereka berubah dari "teman satu klub" menjadi "pacar" pada tahun kedua.

Hubungan mereka berjalan lurus-lurus saja sampai akhirnya mereka lulus, dan mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan cara yang berbeda. Miku masuk di suatu universitas khusus wanita untuk mempelajari ilmu pangan sementara Kaito memilih bekerja. Mereka harus terpisahkan oleh dua jam perjalanan naik kereta.

Perjalanan melewati lima stasiun itu awalnya berlangsung seminggu sekali. Tiga bulan berlalu, baik Kaito maupun Miku menjadi sama-sama sibuk. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu satu bulan sekali. Lalu menjadi lebih jarang, kemudian lebih jarang lagi.

Saat interval pertemuan menjadi semakin jarang, semakin mereka menjadi khawatir. Bagaimana jika Miku bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku? Bagaimana jika junior Kaito di tempat kerja ternyata lebih manis dariku? Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul tanpa diminta di kepala mereka. Mereka curiga, dan setiap kali kesempatan untuk bertemu dan bertatap muka tiba, hal ini menyebabkan suasana jadi tidak menyenangkan.

Hari ini pun, itulah yang terjadi. Kencan di bulan Agustus seharusnya menyenangkan karena mereka belum bertemu lagi sejak kunjungan kuil tahun baru. Pada bulan April ponsel Miku rusak sehingga mereka semakin sulit berinteraksi. Semua rasa takut dan frustasi pun akhirnya tertumpah, dan hari itu harus berakhir dengan tidak begitu baik.

"Kau tahu, Kaito," kata Miku setelah perdebatan yang panjang, "aku lelah. Aku lelah jika harus beradu argumen setiap kali kita bertemu."

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Kaito, sedikit menantang. "Haruskah kita akhiri?"

Miku tidak segera menjawab. Dia menyayangi Kaito. Sangat menyayanginya. Tapi semua perasaan khawatir dan cemas yang dia rasakan membuatnya takut. Miku tahu harusnya tidak seperti ini. Harusnya mereka saling mempercayai sekalipun terpisah oleh jarak.

"Aku ... tidak tahu," Miku berbisik ragu, tapi Kaito mendengarnya. Kaito mendengar _keraguan_ , dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya sedih.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang, Miku," kata Kaito akhirnya, "atau kereta terakhir akan meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi, Kaito—"

"Kita butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Kau tahu itu."

Miku terdiam, menundukkan kepala. "Aku mencintaimu, Kaito."

Kaito lama terdiam sebelum akhirnya menyahut, "Aku juga."

"Akan kubuktikan padamu."

Kaito tidak menjawab.

"Eve tahun ini, pukul tujuh, di tempat biasanya. Aku tidak akan terlambat."

Setelah lama terdiam, Kaito akhirnya berkata, "Akan kutunggu."

 **Question, Answer**

Tuk. Tuk.

Ujung jemari Kaito bertemu dengan permukaan meja, lagi dan lagi. Dia lirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, mengetahui bahwa tujuh belas menit sudah berlalu dari waktu pertemuan yang mereka sepakati bersama.

Shion Kaito masih berharap. Entah bagaimana caranya, Miku akan muncul. Terlambat pun tidak mengapa. Dia hanya ingin melihatnya, memastikan sekali lagi bagaimana perasaannya. Memastikan bahwa Miku benar-benar menyayanginya, seperti bagaimana dia menyayangi Miku, tapi tidak. Miku tidak muncul.

"Haha..." Kaito tertawa lirih, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Kecewa, sekaligus lega. Miku sudah memberinya jawaban. Miku sudah memberinya bukti. Meskipun sakit, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Karena itu, Kaito berdiri, meraih tasnya, berjalan keluar.

Dengan hati terluka, Kaito memutuskan untuk melangkah, melanjutkan hidup, dengan atau tanpa Miku.

 **Question, Answer**

Hatsune Miku duduk di dalam kereta, menahan air mata. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa dia tidak akan terlambat, dan dia memang berniat datang lebih awal. Dia sudah bersiap, mengejutkan Kaito dengan datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal, tapi salju keparat dengan tidak tahu dirinya turun begitu lebat, menghentikan laju keretanya.

Maka, di sinilah dia. Duduk dengan tangan terkepal, begitu erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Berharap dia bisa turun, berlari sampai ke tempat di mana Kaito berada, tapi dia tahu itu percuma. Dua puluh tiga menit berlalu sejak waktu pertemuan. Kaito tidak akan menunggunya.

"Kau salah, Kaito," bisiknya lirih, "jawabanku sama sekali tidak sepedih ini."

Miku masih berharap. Berharap Kaito akan mendengarkan alasannya, berharap Kaito masih akan mempercayainya, mempercayai perasaannya pada Kaito, mempercayai betapa Miku mencintai Kaito dan betapa Miku berharap Kaito mencintainya dengan cara yang sama.

"Ini tidak benar..."

 **END**

 _ **for, Yagitarou Arisa**_

 _ **Merry Christmas~**_

 _ **(Maso juga ya kamu minta fic beginian buat Natalan XDD)**_


End file.
